Il était une fois vers l'Ouest
by Gauren Flaille
Summary: Ce matin-là, Le Havre était gris, si gris...


_Chers fans du SDA, bonjour, _

_Selon l'antique tradition, les personnages du livre de JRR Tolkien ne sont pas miens, pas plus que les lieux ni les circonstances que l'on retrouve dans l'œuvre originale de l'auteur, ni les variations qui ont pu être apportées à l'histoire par Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, Peter Jackson et toute la fabuleuse communauté néo-zélandaise…_

_Qu'est-ce qui m'appartient, alors ? _

_Eh bien, si vous lisez cette fanfic, et que vous lui soustrayez la somme du livre et du film, tel que :_

_ff ou f², correspond à la fanfic_

_L, le livre_

_m, le film ("m" comme movie)_

_Ce qui nous donne :_

_Io égale f² – (L m) _

_I étant le degré d'imagination dont j'ai pu faire preuve, et o, le coefficient d'originalité. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, bien entendu, vos revues sont les bienvenues._

_Gauren Flaille_

_N'importe quoi !_

* * *

**1. Plus gris que ça… tu meurs !**

On se serait cru sur un plateau de tournage.

Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous, de part et d'autre de la ligne d'écume qui caressait le sable en un va-et-vient sinueux : la vedette des sauveteurs qui avaient repêché les corps, les collègues de la police, les ambulances et les journalistes, micro par-ci, caméra par-là, commentant le peu qu'ils savaient comme à un match de foot.

Résultat, l'inspecteur Lacour avait dû se garer sur le parking de l'hôtel-restaurant qui faisait face à la mer, puis descendre à pied sur la plage. Avec le spectacle qui l'attendait en bas, il n'était pas contre un peu de marche dans le vent, ce vent qui avait soufflé toute la nuit avec des pointes de 105 kilomètres à l'heure, et qui ne s'était calmé qu'à la levée du jour, lorsqu'on avait repêché les corps. Le drapeau était rouge.

Il aperçut Berthelot, en dehors du périmètre de sécurité, qui prenait une photo du sable un peu plus loin au bord de l'eau. Si absorbé dans sa tâche qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence, contrairement à ce brigadier qui marchait à sa rencontre.

"Bonjour, inspecteur", fit le brigadier, "vous devriez venir jeter un coup d'œil, il y a un survivant."

Lacour regarda l'étendue d'eau grise plus chargée d'écume que le tambour d'une machine à laver. Bon Dieu ! comment pouvait-on survivre à ça ?

Même si le vent s'était calmé, la mer était toujours mauvaise. Surtout que d'après le rapport de la gendarmerie, le voilier avait coulé bien au large.

Tout en marchant derrière le collègue vers l'attroupement constitué autour du fourgon de SAMU, il regarda les vagues de cinq mètres avec perplexité.

"Voilà, c'est lui", fit le brigadier, avant d'ajouter, "on est bien content que vous soyez là, inspecteur, parce que mon anglais n'est plus ce qu'il était."

"QUOI !" s'exclama Lacour, avant de se radoucir devant le regard terrorisé du môme :

"It's O. K., it's O. K. ! I am police… I am friend. Ami", fit-il au rescapé en se frappant la poitrine.

Puis de désigner le large :

"You, swim… nager, swim ?"

Toujours pas de réponse.

"Ozer pipeul, in ze boat ? Wiz you… How much ?"

Pas de réaction.

"Ozer pipeul ? One, two, three, four... How much ? Combien ?"

Rien.

"Autres garçons, avec toi, dans bateau ? You, alone in ze boat…"

Le gosse, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, le regardait de ses yeux gris bleu immenses, d'une fixité anormale. Il ne répondait pas. C'était à se demander s'il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Ce devait être l'état de choc.

Lacour chercha du regard le brigadier qui l'avait guidé jusque-là, mais il ne le vit pas. Il voulait lui demander sur quoi il s'était basé pour croire que le môme parlait anglais.

En désespoir de cause, il héla Berthelot qui finit par l'apercevoir et se mit à patauger sur le sable dans sa direction.

"Salut, chef, vous venez de… "

"Bordel ! Tu pourrais me dire ce qui se passe ?"

"Ah ! Euh… apparemment deux gosses, peut-être plus. L'autre, le p'tiot, là-bas, sous plastique, j'attendais que vous soyez là, j'y ai pas touché..."

Bah, tiens, pensa Lacour, merci du privilège. Le cadavre tout vert gonflé d'eau, c'est pour le chef, pardi !

"C'est un naufrage... avec la tempête, ils étaient dans un…"

"J'avais remarqué, je te remercie !" le coupa Lacour. Décidément, la journée promettait d'être longue.

"Attendez, on va en discuter un peu plus loin", fit son collègue, en fronçant les sourcils, "on fait peur au gamin."

Il s'éloignèrent d'une dizaine de mètres sous le regard fixe de l'enfant. Lacour se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas vu cligner des paupières.

Bethelot lui raconta ce qu'il savait de l'accident. Les gars du phare avaient aperçu un voiler en perdition, à quelques kilomètres vers le nord. Ils avaient contacté la gendarmerie qui avait dépêché un hélicoptère sur les lieux du naufrage. Quand ils étaient arrivés, il était déjà presque trop tard, il ne restait que des débris éparpillés au milieu des vagues, un noyé, et ce deuxième gosse qui s'accrochait désespérément à un tonneau.

"Un tonneau ?!"

Berthelot acquiesça avec son sourire idiot.

"Tu veux dire un baril, un container plastique ?"

"Non, chef, un vrai tonneau, comme ceux qu'on utilise pour mettre du vin dans les caves ? Un gros… ils comptent aller récupérer tout ce qu'ils peuvent avec la vedette, dès que la mer se sera calmée, mais vous verrez, c'était pas un petit."

"Et tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Que des gosses qui sortent faire de la voile, embarquent un tonneau de vin ? En plus, s'il était plein, ton tonneau, et qu'ils étaient bourrés, les mômes… tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient coulé ! Tu sais combien ça pèse, toi, un tonneau plein de vin ? T'imagines ça, dans un petit voilier ?"

"Ah, mais chef, c'était pas un petit. Les gars du phare ont parlé d'un trois mât."

"Mais c'est quoi, ce plan, c'est Pirates des Caraïbes, ou quoi !"

"Vous croyez pas si bien dire, chef, parce qu'ils ont aussi dit que c'était en bateau en bois, comme on voit dans les films… mais si vous voulez mon avis… "

"Au point où on en est ", fit Lacour.

"… je pense pas qu'ils tournaient un film. Je crois plutôt que c'est une partie de jeu de rôle qu'a mal tourné…"

"Jeu de quoi ?"

"Jeu de rôle. Vous connaissez pas ça, chef ? J'en connais un rayon, là-dessus. Il y a des années, j'étais un spécialiste. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se faire comme parties, avec mon frangin !"

Berthelot entreprit de lui donner un cours accéléré sur le JdR. Les gosses qui récréaient des histoires et des personnages qu'ils avaient lus dans des livres, ou vus dans des films. Ils se déguisaient, rejouaient les scènes. Rien de neuf, sous le soleil. Ce truc de jouer, de faire semblant, remontait à la nuit des temps. Lui aussi, quand il était môme, il avait joué à ces trucs, il était cow-boy, Indien, résistant ou soldat allemand. Sauf, qu'aujourd'hui, les gosses semblaient disposer de plus de moyens, se prenaient davantage au jeu : costumes, accessoires – un truc à Berthelot, ça, les accessoires – et maintenant des tonneaux et des bateaux de 20 mètres !

Lacour finit par comprendre lorsque son collègue mentionna le nom de Carpentras… l'histoire des tombes profanées. Toujours le même scénario : ce qui commençait comme un divertissement innocent finissait par dégénérer en un jeu macabre. Pour ne pas dire mortel, pensa-t-il en regardant le gosse effrayé auquel le brigadier, qui était revenu près du brancard, essayait d'expliquer quelque chose sans succès.

"Dis-moi", demanda Lacour à son collègue. "Si ce que tu racontes est vrai, il devait y avoir plus que deux gamins, dans ton bateau. Surtout pour manœuvrer un trois-mâts, tu crois pas ?"

Berthelot ne sut que répondre. L'inspecteur continua sur sa lancée :

"Et puis, tu sais ce que je pense des conclusions hâtives sur une enquête…"

Un hurlement retentit. Le gosse !

Tous deux accoururent. Deux infirmiers et le brigadier tentaient de maîtriser le garçon qui se débattait comme un diable.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" questionna Lacour.

"Ils lui ont fait une piqûre", dit le brigadier.

"Vous êtes sûr que c'était la chose à faire, après ce qu'il vient de vivre ?" fit Lacour qui, lui aussi, avait toujours eu les piqûres en horreur.

"C'est juste un calmant léger", se défendit l'infirmier qui tenait le gosse d'une main et la seringue vide de l'autre.

"Bon, bah, filez-moi ce truc, ou lâchez le gamin, vous allez finir par blesser quelqu'un !" ordonna Lacour.

Le garçon était devenu d'une pâleur extrême, un gris terreux qui reflétait la couleur des nuages. Puis, il se mit à trembler, tandis qu'une mousse blanchâtre s'échappait de sa bouche et lui coulait sur le menton.

"Ça va pas !" s'exclama le deuxième infirmier, "il est en train de nous faire une allergie… il faut l'hospitaliser d'urgence."

Lacour attrapa la seringue des mains du premier infirmier.

"Donnez-moi ça, vous !"

Le gosse sembla suivre son geste des yeux, lesquels se révulsèrent jusqu'à ne plus laisser voir que le blanc, puis il bafouilla quelque chose, avant d'être pris de convulsions.

"Allez, embarquez-le, faites vite ", s'écria Lacour.

En un instant, le brancard fut chargé dans le véhicule de secours qui s'ébranla, laboura le sable sur deux cents mètres, puis s'élança sur la route en faisant hululer sa sirène.

"Bon Dieu ! Quelle misère ! S'il leur claque entre les pattes, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, Berthelot, c'est moi qui te l'dis."

Son collègue haussa les épaules.

"Vous avez réussi à lui soutirer quelque chose, avant qu'il fasse sa crise d'épilepsie ?" demanda le brigadier.

"Pourquoi vous dites ça ? L'infirmier a dit que c'était une allergie à la piqûre", le corrigea l'inspecteur.

"Mouais, j'sais pas. Ma nièce fait de l'épilepsie, et je trouve que ça y ressemble drôlement", fit le brigadier.

"Ouais, et vous m'aviez dit que ça ressemblait drôlement à de l'anglais, aussi", ironisa Lacour, "mais j'aurais pu aussi bien lui parler javanais."

"Peut-être l'accent", rétorqua le brigadier.

L'inspecteur commençait à trouver ce type exaspérant. Il prit son collègue à témoin :

"Berthelot, toi aussi, tu parles pas mal anglais. T'as entendu ce que le môme a dit, quand il a eu la piqûre ? Il a dit un truc… t'as reconnu de l'anglais, toi ?"

"Pas vraiment…", fit son collègue.

"Comment ça, pas vraiment, c'en était ou c'en était pas ?"

"Venez, chef", répondit Berthelot, "il faut qu'on soit à l'hôpital, pour le réveil du gosse…"

Partagé entre le désir de se justifier auprès du brigadier buté, et la curiosité que son collègue venait d'éveiller, il finit par emboîter le pas à ce dernier. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient établi des codes. L'attitude de son collègue signifiait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, mais qu'il préférait lui en parler seul à seul.

"Je te préviens", fit Lacour, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux installés devant un double café noir à la terrasse de l'hôtel-restaurant _Les Voiles_, "si c'est pour remettre ça avec ton histoire de jeu drôle…"

"Jeu de rôle, chef… pas 'drôle', mais'rôle', comme au cinéma… ils jouent des rôles, des personnages…"

Lacour avait du mal à suivre.

"Je sens que tu meurs d'envie de me faire une conférence, alors crache le morceau..."

Berthelot sourit. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que son chef ne faisait que repousser le moment où il devrait aller ouvrir le sac en plastique, et inspecter le cadavre boursouflé de l'autre noyé, celui qui n'avait pas survécu.

"Vous n'allez jamais au cinéma, chef ?"

"Bah, je suppose qu'on doit pas voir les mêmes films. Je suis plutôt 'enquête policière', si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

Son adjoint fit la grimace.

"Bon, alors, il parlait quelle langue, le môme ?" demanda Lacour.

Et Berthelot de repartir sur son dada et de lui raconter le film du_ Seigneur des Anneaux_, de lui expliquer que c'était tiré d'un bouquin qui avait été plus lu que la Bible. Bref, son collègue était incollable sur le sujet.

"D'accord, mais quel rapport avec le fait que le gosse parle anglais ou pas ?"

Berthelot se carra dans sa chaise, l'air mystérieux :

"Vous voulez savoir ce j'ai entendu, tout à l'heure, quand vous avez pris la seringue à l'infirmier ?"

"Dis toujours, épate-moi ", fit Lacour qui, pour le coup, avait l'impression que son acolyte voulait croire, peut-être pas au Père Noël, mais aux elfes, aux orcs et autres gobelins. Comment il avait appelé ça, déjà, de 'l'héroïque fantaisie' ? Ça, pour une explication fantaisiste, c'en était une.

"Chelob…"

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Lacour.

"C'est le nom d'une créature maléfique, une grosse araignée…"

"Et elle parle anglais, ton araignée ?", fit Lacour, qui préférait ne pas prendre au sérieux ce conte à dormir debout. .

"Dans le film du réalisateur australien, elle s'appelle Chelob, en anglais… et dans le livre en français, c'est Arachne."

"Alors, là, tu m'épates", fit Lacour, avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

C'était trop comique. Sacré Berthelot ! Décidément, il en ratait pas une. Et comment ils allaient mettre ça dans le rapport d'enquête ? Des histoires d'araignée géante, de créatures maléfiques…

Les larmes aux yeux, le ventre douloureux, Lacour n'arrivait plus à endiguer sa crise de fou rire.

"Chef, vous avez un bon niveau d'anglais, pas vrai ?"

L'inspecteur se calma un peu.

"Plutôt, oui… mais tu vois, c'était pas dans la méthode Assimil, que ta Chelob, elle s'appelle Arachne", fit-il, avant de se mettre à rire de plus belle.

Son rire s'arrêta lorsque Berthelot lui braqua son appareil photo sous le nez.

"Alors, jetez un coup d'œil là-dessus ", fit-il.

"C'est quoi, ça ?" demanda Lacour qui, piqué par la curiosité, regarda dans l'écran de l'appareil digital le cliché que Berthelot lui montrait, une portion de sable au bord de l'eau.

Lacour se dit que son collègue avait dû la prendre plus tôt, avant son arrivée, car la marée montante avait effacé les caractères dans le sable. Sinon, vu leur taille, il aurait aperçu l'inscription en descendant sur la plage.

Pendant une seconde, l'idée que Berthelot les avait tracés lui-même, pour faire une blague, l'effleura, mais il la repoussa. D'abord, ce n'était pas le genre de son collègue, et ensuite, cette plaisanterie aurait pu lui valoir de sérieux ennuis.

La prise de vue était excellente, malgré le manque de lumière.

L'inspecteur Lacour n'avait plus envie de rire. Les lettres devaient bien faire trois mètres sur deux, comparées aux silhouettes des sauveteurs qui descendaient du canot en portant le corps du petit noyé et le rescapé. Profondément tracée dans le sable, on pouvait lire une inscription, et oui ! en anglais, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à traduire, son niveau était assez bon pour ça :

_"THE LORD SAURON BIDS THEE WELCOME !"_

_Le Seigneur Sauron te souhaite la bienvenue !_

Lacour se sentit très fatigué, tout d'un coup. Il regarda le port du Havre noyé dans la brume, jusqu'à se fondre avec le ciel et la mer couleur de plomb. Gris, tout était d'un gris sinistre.

_À suivre…_


End file.
